Teela Meets her match
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Teela Meet's her Match against He-Man


Teela meets her Match

It was a seemingly ordinary day in the kingdom of Eternia. It had been several days' since the last time Skeletor had attacked, meaning his next attack plan was likely imminent. But for now, the Masters of the Universe were taking advantage of their opportunity to rest and prepare for the next assault. Teela and Prince Adam were in the midst of a climbing race up a cliff.

Teela started off the race by taunting Adam, but that just made him want to win the climb even more. He would show her that could do this. The race had been precipitated by Teela's usual comments about how Prince Adam never showed up to help out in the numerous battles against Skeletor and his Evil Warriors.

"Fortunately, He-Man more than makes up for your lack of courage and ability," the warrior girl had taunted. "With enough courage and ability for ten warriors," she added admiringly.

That taunt had gotten Prince Adam quite agitated. Teela thought it was simply that the young prince didn't like his flaws being so illuminated, but the actual reason for his agitation was the fact that Prince Adam was, in fact, He-Man, and that was the reason Teela never saw him at any of the battles. He was there, but no one recognized him because of his magical transformation into the mighty warrior. Sometimes it took all of Adam's self-control to stop himself from shouting out his secret so that his friends and loved ones would no longer think him a craven coward who ran and hid whenever evil reared its ugly head. Those same friends and family regularly praised his other self for his heroic deeds and incredible feats of strength and battle prowess. There were only 3 people on all of Eternia who knew the truth.

Teela finally made up the hill to the top, standing up as she turned to face Adam who was just getting to the top right after she did.

"Teela," Adam said confidently, "you know the race could have gonna either way for this."

"Yeah, right, Adam," she dismissed his comment. "You never seem to win no matter what you say to me. When we race, you lose every time."

Teela started to head back down the cliff when suddenly she lost her footing and grabbed hold of Adam's arm, pulling them both down onto a very small ledge.

"Damn it, Teela, why did you pull me down onto this ledge with you? I was trying to pull you back up, and now we're both stuck down here," he snapped angrily.

"Sorry, Adam, but why is this whole thing all my fault?"

"Because you weren't thinking for one damn minute about asking for help," Adam skewered her with a glare. "You just thought _I am Teela daughter of Man- at Arms. I can do anything with out help_. In fact that has been your biggest problem ever since I've known you."

"Adam," Teela stood her ground. "What are you trying to say? That I can't ask anyone for help when I should?"

"That is _**exactly**_ what I'm saying to you Teela," he told her bluntly. "You think you're the best at everything and that no one should help you on anything at all. But look what not asking for help got you into this time. Actually got the _**both**_ of us onto a small ledge on a cliff side. Thanks to you we are several meters from the nearest foot hold that could be used to get us back up to the top!"

Adam knew that he was always with his sword, but he had promised the Sorceress that he would never use the sword in front of anyone no matter how much trouble he was in. Now the time he needed to use the sword to get him and Teela out of this mess she had gotten them into would break that promise.

For a while he considered this carefully and then came to a decision. "Sorceress," he pleaded in his head, "please forgive me for what I am about to do." Raising his sword, he said, "By the power of Gray Skull!" and then the surrounding space lit up. "I HAVE THE POWER!" his voice echoed loudly.

"What the hell, has happened to me?" Teela demanded. "He-man what you doing here and where is Prince Adam?"

He-man looked Teela up and down for several long moments. "Teela," he said finally. "I have something to tell you that I've been keeping secret for a long time now."

Teela gaped at him, trying to understand, but said, instead, what was of real concern. "I feel very strange now, He-Man. What has happen to my body? My breasts are much larger now and I have muscles like you! What happened to me?"

She reached up and touched her breasts, realizing that they were now a 46 DD and her muscles were not solid and large, but not as muscular as He-Man.

"He-man did you do this to me?" Teela asked, looking him straight in the eyes. She got a shock when she saw the eyes of Prince Adam looking back at her. "So Adam is really He-man," she said in wonder. "That means whenever Adam always left and disappeared just before a fight, along with Cringer, he was turning in to He-man every time."

He-man looked at her and admitted the truth. "Adam wanted to tell you, but couldn't before."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Why couldn't he tell me before?"

He-Man sighed. "He made a promise to the Sorceress and Man at Arms that he wouldn't tell anyone his secret. Ever."

"Wait," Teela said, halting his explanation. "You're telling me that my father, Man at Arms, knows that Adam is He-man, and you are Adam?"

"That's right Teela," he told her.

"Who else knows this about you?" she wanted to know.

He-Man revealed that secret as well. "Man at Arms, The Sorceress, and Orko."

"What?" she cried out. "Orko knows who you really are?"

"That's right."

"So why keep this from me for so long?"

He-Mam was ready for that one. "If my true identity was to ever get out Skeletor would know who I really was. The fact is, Teela, I had to make a choice, which was to keep this a secret and tell no one."

"Why tell no one your secret? I see nothing wrong with it?" Teela asked.

"You might see anything wrong with it, but think what would happen to Eternia if my secret ever got out to Skeletor. Think what he could do to Eternia if and when he found out about me," He-Man told her. "Now, Teela, I think you need to be taught a lesson in how to ask someone for help."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You're not as strong as I am Teela," he reminded her.

"You want to bet on that?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Sure lets bet on it. Let's see who is stronger now."

"What happens to the loser?" she asked. "They are to do whatever the other says for as long as they," he suggested.

"No deal He-man," she shook her head.

"Why?" he asked. "You afraid of losing to me?"

"No, it's just that if I lose then I have to do whatever you want for a long time. That's pretty open ended," she observed.

"Yes, that's true," he conceded.

"Can't we change the stakes, please?" she requested.

"Well," he said finally. "I will do this. Let's say the loser, who ever it is, has to do anything they are told. The loser must stay in the winners room and take care of them every day. The loser would also have to make up a reason for such things as why they aren't there for dinner. The loser also has to dress up as anyone the winner wants them to be."

"No way on that one, He-man," Tdeela shook her head.

"Scared then?" He-Man smiled.

"No, I am not scared of you," Teela said defiantly.

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about then, Teela," he pointed out.

"Ok," she conceded. "Who are the people I have to dress up as if I lose to you He-man?"

He-Man ticked off a number of names quickly. "Queen Marlena, The Sorceress, Evil Lynn, Adora, She-ra, Frosta, Queen Angela, Glimmer, Catra, Scorpnia."

"What? He-Man that is not very nice," Teela got in front of He-man.

They both reached their arms around one another trying to see who could pick the other up first. Unfortunately for Teela she was not winning this one and soon found herself being lift up high off the ground.

"Put me down right now, He-Man!" she demanded. "This is not fair at all. You're stronger than me in this sort of fight."

He-Man put her down, grinning. "Well, I warned you, Teela, that you would lose to me."

Teela scowled. "Yes, you were right. You won this round."

"The second round," he told her, "will be an arm wrestling contest." When they had gotten into position, he started the match. "Ready, set, go," he said to her.

Both He-Man and Teela, with her new muscular arm, were both trying to win.

"I have you now He-Man," she taunted him.

"Oh no you don't Teela," he told her. Then, suddenly, with all his might he push her hand and arm over on the ground. "I win again."

"Ok, what's next?" she asked.

"The third round will be a wresting match," he informed her, "but this time you have to pin the person by sitting on top of them for three minutes straight."

"I can do that," she laughed. "I am always sitting on you every time we spar."

"Well, this time might be a lot harder for you Teela," he gave her knowing look. "If you want to beat He-Man.

With a flash of anger Teela rushed He-man and attempted in one move to knock him over on his back. He placed his feet so that they were in a solid stance and then stood there while she tried over and over to knock him down. Every time she failed. He-man just looked down.

"Are you getting tired yet,Teela?" he asked. "Are you ready to give up now and surrender?"

"Never, He-man, never," she told him.

"When will you learn your lesson?" he sighed.

"I will never learn a lesson from you, no matter what," she told him fiercely.

He chuckled some more. "Teela, Teela, you seem to forget that I am the stronger one here and you're not. Your body may have changed a bit, like you breasts have gotten much bigger, and your arms may have some more muscle, but that still doesn't mean your stronger then me."

With that He-Man reached with both hands and then drove them straight between her legs with a very strong grip on the insides of her thighs. He grabbed her, lifting her up side down with her head facing away from his large cock which had been growing more and more erect.

Teela found herself upside down with her head hitting something very hard on him. Trying to turn around to see what it could be, but couldn't do that now. She just hoped that it was one of his knees or that it might be a rock. When she tried to see what it was she found herself facing something growing in his pants and it was getting much bigger by the second. What scared her the most was that each time he brought her face closer it got even bigger. Teela then realized what it was. _Shit! That is one big fucking dick He-man has on him. And it's getting bigger each time that I'm brought face to face with it!_ she thought to herself.

"He-man is that what I think it is in your pants growing bigger each time you bring me closer to you" she questioned. "And win each match as well?"

"Yes, Teela, it's _exactly_ what you think it is," he smirked.

He then dropped to his knees and just as that happened her head hit the ground, hard, knocking her out cold. He-man looked at her laying on the ground thinking that her new body was so beautiful, sexy, and _very_ hot. Deciding to make sure that this was another match he would win, he sat right on top of her next to her huge breasts, pinning her arms under his knees so she couldn't use them against him. He sat there for a while looking at her. She soon started to come around.

"What? Damn it! You won the match! Again!" she fumed, unable to break loose.

"Yes, Teela, I did win again, and you seem to be under me and I am on top of you," he grinned triumphantly.

"Let me up!" she demanded. "I demand you let me up right this instant."

"You demand I let you up?" he parroted. "That is not a very nice thing to say to someone."

"Well I'm not going to be nice anymore," she sat out angrily.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"You've been cheating somehow," she accused.

"I haven't been cheating Teela," he told her seriously. "It's just that you're not as strong as I am. I told you that I'm stronger than you." He gave her a long look up and down her upper body. "I seem to have a very nice view of you," he told her.

"Yes, you do," she huffed. "Now let me up right this instant."

"I think I will stay right where," he told her. "I happen to like this position I'm in with you underneath me. It seems to be good."

"Is that so?" she asked.

"That's so," he told her. "And what makes you think you're going to be able to get me off of you."

She started to try moving her arms out from under his knees, but soon saw that it wasn't going to work and gave in.

"You win, He-man," she conceded finally. "Do with me as you wish."

He smiled widely. _Well now that you're mine, Teela, what shall I do next?_ He wondered to himself. _Ah yes! I think I will overpower The Sorceress and make her mine as well._

Putting a collar on her with a chain, and then binding Teela's hands behind her back so she couldn't get free from him, He-man marched to Gray Skull and told the Sorceress that he wanted to see her. When he finally got into Gray Skull the Sorceress soon realized what was going to happen to her. Soon she was in the same position as Teela was with a collar and her hands bound behind her back.

"He-Man? What is going on and what has happen to Teela's body?" the Sorceress asked as she looked at Teela's body and saw the 46 DD breasts on her and the color she was as well which she knew meant Adam had used the sword in front of her. The Sorceress tried to use her own powers to get free, but couldn't and realized that the bindings were stopping her from use her powers.

"Now Sorceress," He-Man ordered. "You are going to help me make Queen Marlena mine as well. So no tricks and if you try anything you're going to be put in the darkest place I know of where you can never stop me again. You're going to use the mind control spell on my mother and tell her to come to the Gray Skull right away."

"In the meantime, Teela," he said with a yank of the her chain from which she came flying over to him landing on the ground at his feet. "Stand up! I command you."

She stood up facing him with her 46 dd breasts up to his chest. He ripped her clothes off her, letting her huge boobs bounce for a while, before starting to fondle them in both of his hands.

"Here you go, Teela," he told her.

"What is that He-man?" she asked, trying, but failing, to not enjoy what he was doing. Then she noticed what he had in his hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"This, my dear Teela, is something for you to use," he informed her. "Now put it on."

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked.

"Yes it's a huge strap-on cock for you to use so you can fuck your mother her ass. Hard," he told her.

"My mother?" she questioned. "My mother is dead, He-man."

"No, she isn't, Teela," he let her know. "You're mother is in front of you right now."

She looked at him incredulously. "He-man, you mean the Sorceress is my real mother? Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yes, Teela, that is your real mother," he nodded. "Now fuck her hard and make her cum really good, or you're going to regret it."

"So Sorceress," Teela said as she put on the strap on. "You're my real Mom, and _wow_ look at your 56 DD breasts. Mom, you're a MILF, if you know what that means."

Sorceress looked at her pleadingly. "Teela, I know what that means, and you can't do this to me. I am you mother."

"You're my mom, and now a bitch for me to fuck," Teela snarled angrily, but lustfully. "You should have told me the truth when I tried to learn it. But now I see and realize that it was you that was stopping me from finding out the truth."

The Sorceress looked ashamed, and frightened. "Yes it's true," she admitted. "I did what you said I did to keep you safe. Please, don't do this Teela."

"To keep me safe from learning you're my real mom is that it? Then what? You just abandoned me to Man at Arms? Is that it? All for this place you call a home?"

Sorceress turned to He-Man. "He-Man, you can stop this now," she pleaded once more.

"Why would I want to stop what your daughter is about to do to you Sorceress? I want to watch this," he asked mockingly. "And why is Queen Marlena not here yet? I told you no tricks whatsoever."

"Its not that simple, He-man, for me to control their minds or to just summon them as I may wish to.,: she tried to explain.

"You do it every time to me," he shot back. "So I know you're trying to stall and see if I let my guard down. Sorceress you will obey me and bring Queen Marlena to me at Gray Skull or else. You are also going to summon Adora to me."

"What? You can't be serious about that!" The Sorceress gasped.

"Oh, but I am very serious about it. Do it!" he yelled at her. "And when you're done summoning the Queen and Adora to Gray Skull, I want you to use your power and control Evil Lynn, Glimmer, Queen Angela, Frosta, Catra, and Scorpnia, as well, to Gray Skull. No tricks!"

He-Man locked the chains that he was holding and then pounded the ends deep into the side of the wall so that Teela was on one side and the Sorceress on the other side of his new Throne. After doing this he went to the various rooms making sure each of the rooms were set up with what he needed to keep each of the women in line. On the walls of each room was hanging a whip, mouth gag, several different outfits of his choice, chains, a table in front of the bed, and a lots of other stuff as well.

Then he heard Gray Skull's gate beginning to lower itself. That meant Queen Marlena had finally arrived. The Queen walked into the dark Castle not knowing what was going to happen to her, or if she was going to be alright. She only knew that someone had asked for her to come alone.

The queen was still under the mind control, which was good for He-Man because that meant he wouldn't have to knock the Queen out and then carry her to the room already picked out for her.

Part 2

As Queen Marlena was being chained to the wall in the first room in Gray Skull He-Man started to wonder what was taking the other women so long to get here. What made him wonder more is whether The Sorceress had had a hand in them not coming to the Castle? When he finally got back to the throne room he saw that Teela and the Sorceress was still chained to either side. A smile of happiness came over his face. Then all of a sudden, without any warning, a portal opened in the Throne room of Gray Skull. Coming through the portal in a trace was his sister Adora, followed by Queen Angela, Glimmer, Frosta, Catra, and the Scorpnia not that far behind.

The second room was for Adora. He led her to the wall and then chained her to it, then walked to the door, closing it shut behind him like the last time. The third room was for Queen Angela, the fourth room had Glimmer, The fifth room had Frosta, and the sixth room was ready to have Catra chained in there. The seventh room was specially made for Scorpnia and she was chained to the wall just like the others were in their rooms.

The only thing was that there were still three rooms empty. That just left room 8, 9 and 10 empty. Then, to his surprise, he realized that Evil-Lynn was standing in a trace next to him. So she was put in room 8.

He started to walk back to the room where Teela and the Sorceress were waiting, which was the room that the Sorceress used for her Throne room. He-Man heard something, or someone, call to him.

"He-man! Why are you doing this to these women? Why are you being this way to your friends and enemies?"

"Who is this?" He-Man asked. "Who are you and where are you? Show yourself damn it!"

"I will show my true self all in good time,He-man, but you have not earned the right to see me."

"Why do you taunt me like this?" He-Man demanded.

"I don't taunt you, He-man," the voice continued. "What you're doing is not something to be praised for, either. What you're doing is not right, but I am not the one that will judge you in the end for this. That will be someone else's responsibility."


End file.
